Odd Todd
Odd Todd is a major antagonist of Odd Squad. Todd is an Odd Bully and was once a former agent at Odd Squad who was previously partnered with Olive. He resigned which he tried to join. He tried to shut the organization down. He had to release the ultimate amount of oddness in an effort to keeping the eyebrow. His current objective is to grow the best vegetables in the country. He serves as the main antagonist of Odd Squad. The crazy-looking boy announces that he's good enough to mess with. Olive calls "Todd" by name and tells what he did with the gum. Otto asks her how she knows Todd, but Todd informs Olive that he goes by "Odd Todd", and vanishes with a cackle in gum burst. Olive states that the pair immediately return to headquarters to warn Ms. O about Todd's return. Before they can head to the portal, Otto once again asks who Todd is. Olive frowns and states that the boy is her old partner. Early life Training Day reveals that Todd started off as an Academy member before he was officially an agent. His soon-to-be-partner Olive was struggling in the obstacle course. And Obfusco (who was the instructor) encouraged Olive to be like Todd, who was finishing the course with complete ease, on his own. Even though Todd was an exceptional trainee, he usually let his pride get the best of him, and stood out amongst the other agents, and not just because his name began with "T" instead of "O". After Todd and Olive officially became agents, Obfusco introduces the new recruits to headquarters for the first time. Oscar (whose hair was in a perm), told the agents to be careful, because he was moving a lard container containing a "Pienado" (we'll soon find out why Oscar was worried about it). Olive stated she liked pie. The new agents then report to the training room, but before they enter, Obfusco presents them with another test. There were four doors for the agents to chose from and only one of them would lead to the training room. Obfusco gives the agents a hint on how to find the correct door and sets them to work figuring out the answer. Olive, Ophelia, and Oakley split off to work through the problem, but Olive barely has time to pull out her notepad before Todd assures her he had everything under control and opens the correct door. Todd's finest hour After Todd and Olive became partners, Todd quickly became one of the best agents on the squad, due to how quickly he could solve cases in his head, and outsmart the villains. An example of Todd's ability to defeat villains is shown when Todd used the Shapeshifter's pride to his advantage, and dared her to morph into a horse and a butterfly. He then tricked her into changing into a bone, and stated that Agent Otis (the dog, not the human) would take it from there, as the dog ate the bone and carried it away. Another example of Todd's case solving skills is shown when Ms. O stated a villain was dropping giant nuts all over the city. Ms. O stated where the villain struck so far, and Todd quickly figured it out from there. He saw a pattern in the places the villain struck, and stated the next place he would strike next. The villain was actually Even Steven, but Olive still didn't know why Steven would put nuts around the town. Apparently he was actually Sammy Squirrel. He was so great at his job, he won every award Odd Squad had to offer, plus an award for winning the most awards. But after a while, Todd started to get bored of his work, which was when he became evil. Todd's Face-Heel Turn One day, Todd pulled a prank on Olive by teleporting her lunch around her desk. Todd approached her and bragged about creating two new gadgets - the Sandwich-inator and an unnamed gadget that could give him a new nose in any color and shape that he wanted. Olive was against Todd's logic, and reminded him that their job was to fix oddness, not to make things more odd, and Todd said that he disagreed. Todd started to get a sudden odd streak, but Olive chalked it up to a passing phase, but as time progressed Todd got odder. But it's during a case with Tiny Dancer where Todd officially crosses the line. Olive and Todd showed up at the scene of the odd crime, and Oscar claims that Tiny Dancer's back in town and has made a house start dancing. As the agents try to figure out where the villain will strike next, Todd states that it is an obvious even number pattern and argues with Olive about her findings, who thought it was a doubling pattern. He curtly reports that he knows exactly where Tiny Dancer is heading and belittles Olive for wasting time by writing in her notebook. Olive reluctantly follows Todd after questioning him multiple times as to if he is sure that he knows what he is doing. When the agents and Ms. O arrive at the projected target, they are surprised to find that Tiny Dancer is not there. As they talk with the woman at the house, Ms. O receives a phone call that Tiny Dancer has struck again. Todd shrugs the report off and insincerely apologizes for his miscalculation with a laugh. Back in Odd Squad headquarters, Ms. O stated the targeted addresses were indeed, a doubling pattern, like Olive predicted. Because of Todd's fluke the town was still wiggling and jiggling and Tiny Dancer was still on the loose. Todd once again shrugs off the accusations and claims that he made a mistake on the address. Ms. O doesn't buy it and states that she knows that Todd intentionally steered the team in the wrong direction. Finally, Todd stands up and agrees with her, claiming that he was tired of what the Odd Squad was doing. He states that things like dancing houses are interesting and that undoing something like that would make the world boring. Ms. O rebukes him and reminds him of the Odd Squad rule: to not cause any oddness, then revokes his badge. Olive tries to argue, but Todd assures her that it is okay and leaves the room, bidding both of them farewell and good luck. After he leaves Ms. O pulls out a file and shows Olive a photo of Otto, informing her that she'd picked him out to be her new partner. The Pienado After several of Olive not hearing of Todd. One day, Oscar shows Olive his new Triangulator gadget. Suddenly a pi-themed alarm went off across headquarters, and Dr. O bursts into the lab, warning that the pienado has been released. Pies start flying everywhere and Oscar and Olive run into the fray. Oscar did not understand how this had happened and stated that the only way to open the door to the pienado was with his nose. He wonders how it could have been opened since he had not even gone near the pienado, and Olive suddenly remembers Todd's nose gadget. Sure enough, Todd enters the squad with Oscar's nose on his face and claims responsibility for the storm. Ms. O orders "Agent Todd" to stop the storm, but Todd bites back that he's no longer an agent and that he works for "The Todd Squad" now. Olive pleads with her former partner to cease the attack, but Todd refuses and tells her that Odd Squad's got it all wrong. He informs the group that he plans on making the world more odd, then he throws pies at both Oscar and Ms. O and exits. Ms. O begs Olive to fix the problem and stop the pienado, and tells her that it doesn't matter how long it takes her to solve the problem as long as she does it. Having a new-found confidence, Olive rises up and faces the pienado on her own. Using her notebook, Olive draws out a plan to stop up the holes with the Triangulator gadget. She shoots the triangles at the machine and manages to stop it with help from Oscar acting as a human shield. After the machine has been stopped, Olive drops the gadget and glumly states she used to like pie. Trivia *His agent number was 43. When he was fired, he hid the number randomly around headquarters, like in his old desk, on files, boxes, walls, and even stole his own handprint as seen in "Fistful of Fruit Juice". Navigation Category:Kids Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Power Hungry Category:Mastermind Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lawful Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Spy Category:Comic Relief